


Petrichor

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rain, tumblr: kyluxcantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: A prompt fill for kyluxcantina





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Так пахнет дождём после долгой засухи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557158) by [fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017), [Protego_Maxima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima)



> [A prompt fill for kyluxcantina](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/159402164168/petrichor)

Hux shivered awake in the middle of the night. Turning over to tuck into Kylo’s warmth, he found nothing but empty sheets. He burrowed further under the covers, tucking his frigid nose into his palms so his breath would warm it, but a sharp breeze blew across him, penetrating the thick coverlet. Opening his eyes, he squinted into the light of the full moon pouring into their bedroom. 

Kylo stood on the balcony, doors thrown wide open behind him, leaning over the railing. Shirtless and barefoot, he seemed oblivious to the chill, staring out at nothing Hux could make out.

“Would you stop whatever nonsense you’re doing and come to bed? Or at least have the decency to close the doors?” he grumbled.

“Can’t you smell it?”

“No. My nose is frozen.”

“It’s raining.”

“Oh, joy.” Hux had had enough of rain growing up.

He hadn’t heard Kylo move, and squeaked in surprise when he found himself lifted from the bed without warning, covers and all.

“Stars, Ren, you’re mad. Put me down.”

Ignoring him, Kylo carried him out to the balcony.

“I’m going to catch a chill.”

“It’s not that cold. Now shush. Just take a breath.”

Tucking his nose into the dip of Kylo’s shoulder, Hux tried to pull the blanket up over his head. Lips grazed his temple and Kylo tightened his arms around him.

“And you call me a petulant child.” 

“Says the man who’s dragging me out of bed in the middle of the night for no reason.”

“Not for no reason.”

“For no sensible reason, then.”

“Humor me, Hux. Then I’ll tuck you back in and close the doors and warm all your cold bits.”

“Oh, alright then. Let’s get this over with.”

Kylo relaxed his hold and Hux stood. He planted his feet on top of Kylo’s, because if he had to go through with this at least he’d do so without putting skin to the slate tiles. Behind him, Kylo’s ribcage expanded as his breath whistled in Hux’s ear. Feeling ridiculous, he took a deep breath himself, and then another.

“There? You see?”

The wind kicked up again, slapping droplets into his face despite the overhang. It brought with it the scent of mossy earth and ozone, with woody overtones one moment and sweet the next. Primordial, almost. Another splash of water hit his eyelids. He hadn’t realized he’d closed them. He’d never smelled anything like it. He inhaled again, felt Kylo’s chest move in synch with his. In and out, in and out, a counterpoint to the gentle patter of raindrops.

He didn’t protest when Kylo lifted him, carrying him back to bed. He did reach up, taking Kylo’s hand as he turned back to the balcony.

“No. Leave the doors open.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr!


End file.
